Experiments (YJ story)
by pinkypiejr12
Summary: Armie has been a lab rat since she was four years old, now she's thirteen. I swear the story is much better than my crappy summary. 5 OCs. bromance, friendships, etc.


Robin

It was an uneventful day. So I decided to take a ride on my motorbike with Roy (Red Arrow). It was raining, the cold drops sped through the air colliding with our bodies and our rides or the pavement below. I hit the brakes, ahead of me there was a large vehicle. Some sort of delivery truck, and it looked like it belonged to some sophisticated company. The truck was stopped diagonally across the road. Smoke was billowing from the front, the inky black mixing with the dark grey background of the cloudy sky. _What happened here? _I thought as I leapt off my ride to get a closer look at the wreckage. Roy came to a smooth stop and hopped off his motorcycle as well. The truck had a door to the storage part, it was slightly ajar. Whelmed with curiosity I slipped inside. I saw a flash of light behind me and heard the booming crack of thunder, the rain was shifting to a storm. I was barely aware of Roy walking into the truck behind me, I was too stuck in a horrified and shocked trance to have cared anyway. I was frozen staring open-mouthed at the scene in front of me and Roy. Before us was a girl, about my age (thirteen) she was wearing a once-white jumpsuit. The suit was covered in rips and tears and was practically soaked through with blood. The girl was hanging from her arms, with each wrist held in place with a thick metal cuff. Her head hanging forward, her chin probably resting on her chest. Her caramel-blonde hair hung down blocking her face from view. Like the jumpsuit the girl's hair was also stained with crimson. Roy stood beside me also looking horrified by the scene but he also looked disturbed that any human being could torture another person at the level this girl had been. The scene was like elegant white China splattered and stained in violence and gore.

"who are you?" Roy muttered as he took a step forward and pulled some of the caramel-coloured curtain of hair out of the way to see her face. She was wearing a blood-stained mask, matching her jumpsuit. Roy pulled up his other hand and made to remove the mask.

"don't" came a hoarse whisper, from the girl.

"wh-why not?" I choked-out, distraught (heavy on the dis).

"secret I-" she started, but stopped, coughing hoarsely. The sound was awful, as if she were choking on blood, which she probably was. Betting on her currant not-so-stable condition.

"identity?" Roy offered. She nodded. "What's your-what do you want us to call you?" he asked. She shook her head weakly. How did she even have the energy to do that?

"we have to get her out of here, call the team, Roy" I said, Red Arrow nodded. He activated his communicator after pulling his hand away from her hair. The caramel and crimson curtain hid her have once again.

"Team; Kid Flash, Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Miss Martian, this is Red Arrow and Robin requesting back-up. I just sent our coordinates."

"you guard the perimeter while I hack the machine that's keeping her here." Roy nodded and followed my command and exited the truck. I started hacking the computer system controlling the metal cuffs.

"Error, intruder attempting deactivation of subject 1-18-13-9-5, A-R-M-I-E (Armie)'s restraints" the computer announced.

"No!" Armie (I think that's what the computer said her name was) screamed, "syringe!" I looked up, she was right. A syringe was injecting something into her side, it was a neon orange liquid. The cuffs she hung from unlocked as soon as the syringe pulled out of her side. She fell straight into my arms, that was a bit awkward. I could feel the heat rising in my face. Armie screamed, agonized. I dropped her. IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR. Armie curled up in a ball on her side, still screeching in pure agony. She covered her masked bloody face with her hands, still screaming bloody murder. It was an horrifically amazing sound, the amazing part being she had enough energy to scream that loudly.

"what happened?!" Red Arrow demanded, running into the truck, panicked.

"Perimeter!" I reminded him.

"what am supposed to do when all of a sudden I hear someone screaming loud as #*%$ing hell?!" the eighteen year old said defensively. I filtered out the googly language, sure I've heard stuff like that before it doesn't mean I liked it. He gave me a 'well, what happened' look.

"the system injected her with something before she was freed from its grasp" I answered. He nodded and left to get back to perimeter duty. Armie stopped screaming, taking quick, shallow breaths. She lowered her hands, her face was now scrunched up in pain. I knelt next to the girl, worry probably painted clearly across my masked face. I hadn't seen someone in that much pain in a long time. _Please be okay, Armie. Please don't die before the team gets here._ I thought worriedly. **Whoosh.**

"whoa, Rob, what happened?!" I relaxed at the sound of KF's (Kid Flash's) voice,

"Roy and I found Armie" I gestured to the girl, "she got injected with something and needs immediate medical attention. Don't let anyone else in, we don't want the team having to have nightmares from this"

"got it" KF walked out the door, "no one gets in. is the bioship ready?"

"yes, but why can't we enter?" I heard M'gann asked, while answering the question.

"the bioship is ready" KF stated, with his head through the door, I nodded. I picked Armie up bridal-style, she hissed in pain from the movement.

"shh, you're gonna be okay" I whispered in a comforting tone. Her head rested against my chest. I carried her out of the truck. Everyone other than Red Arrow and Kid Flash gasped in horror at the poor bloody thirteen year old girl in my arms. They understood why I wanted them here now. The truck was a LexCorp transport for Armie. According to the data on the computer she had been a human guinea pig. A lab rat, since the age of four. Armie's back arched.

"aaaagh!" she screeched. Immediately after screaming she went limp. Armie hung from my arms like a rag-doll, a bloody, beaten rag-doll. We boarded the bioship, I refused to sit down, and refused to put Armie down. When we got back to Mt Justice I ran in and placed Armie gently on the couch and took a sample of her blood to see what the toxin was. Jellyfish venom (the poison that they release when they sting another organism).

"Aqualad! I need some of your antibodies against jellyfish stings." He nodded and KF ran off to get the medical kit. He was back three point two seconds later. I grabbed a needle and drew some of Kaldur's blood and injecting it into Armie's arm. We waited, Armie let out a peaceful sigh. We exhaled in relief. She was going to make it. The others left one by one, leaving me alone to treat her wounds. I carefully removed her mask and pulled the hair out of her face. I quietly tended to her injuries, removing the jumpsuit (don't worry she had a pair of shorts and an undershirt underneath). I applied bandages, gauze, and bandaids where they were required. I pulled out one of my black domino masks and placed it correctly on her face. When my work was done I cleared up the room and sat down, watching Armie for any sign of consciousness. I admit it, I was worried about her, I wanted to make sure nothing would happen to her. She was thirteen, she didn't deserve to be cut open and cut up like that. I studied her features for the lack of tasks for me to do (to occupy my mind). Armie had a pale complexion. She was built like a boy, with no sign of breast development. She was probably about my height, and had similar anatomy to me. Honestly the only reason I believed she was a girl (based on appearance not data) was the long hair. Armie looked very boyish, and she looked good like that.

"you," Armie whispered calmly. "What's your name?"

"Robin. You're Armie right?"

"yes, Robin. Where am I?" she asked.

"Mt Justice, you're safe here, you don't have to ever go back to LexCorps." I answered.

"thanks"

"I couldn't have left you there, no one deserves what you got" I confessed.

"that means a lot, thanks again" she said, sincerely. "wait, did, was I the only person you and your team found?" she asked with a worried tone.

"yes, why?"

"the others" she gasped in horror.

"others? wait, there are more human guinea pigs?!" she nodded.

"Cameo, Ionize, and Coureur du vent" she informed. KF walked in.

"heyyou'reokay!" he exclaimed, sprinting across the room in about .02 seconds flat.

"yeah, I'm okay, I guess" Armie answered. "I'm Armie, by the way" she reached out a hand to shake Kid Flash's.

"I'm Kid Flash," he said shaking her hand rather fast (as usual).

"hey, KF, can you get the team, I think Armie's has a mission for us"

"really, what kind of mission?" KF asked the former lab rat.

"rescue" she answered shortly.

"cool" KF replied before speeding out. **Whoosh.** KF was back. "they'll be here in a little bit. So, Armie, you thinking of joining the team? you know, after the mission and if you're actually who you say you are" KF asked.

"if your team accepts me" she answered.

"youwannaanickname?" he started, speeding through the words "you know, like Rob for Robin and KF for Kid Flash"

"I just go by Armie"

"igotit!...:Arms"

"sure" Armie said, chuckling.

"I see that you are awake, and of good health" Kaldur'ahm's voice addressed Armie.

"yes,-?"

"-Aqualad" Kaldur answered before Armie could ask.

"Who are you?" Connor asked roughly, sounding more like a command or threat.

"Superboy!" M'gann scolded, "sorry about that, I'm M'gann by the way, but you can call me Megan." M'gann said. Red Arrow stood in the background, waiting.

"and I'm Red Arrow" Roy greeted.

"Armie" Armie replied as Artemis walked in.

"I'm Artemis, nice to see you're alive" she stated with obvious relief. I calculated that she probably thought the new mission would be to find out who the dead girl (because she assumed that Armie would be dead) was and find her family.

"hey, Arms, you wanna tell the rest of the team your mission"

"mission?" Connor (Superboy) asked.

"what kind?" M'gann and Artemis asked simultaneously.

"rescue, and I'll go" I answered.

"if Rob's going I'm going too" KF added.

"I was there when we found you, I'll help you rescue your friends"

"I will too" M'gann stated.

"Me also" Artemis announced.

"from where?" asked Kaldur.

"LexCorps Lab"

"I'm in" Connor said, instantly.

"looks we have a team mission" Kaldur said, smiling.

"I gotta go" Armie said.

"why? you haven't even started healing yet" I asked.

"I need an outfit, like you guys, and I really really need a hair-cut, its driving me completely insane" she stated, gesturing crazily at her curtains of caramel blonde.

"okay, you need any help?"

"hand me the hair tie" she answered, I did. She pulled scissors out of the kitchen drawer after putting her caramel blonde hair in a ponytail. Without hesitation she cut the ponytail clean off. She walked into a hallway bathroom and finished her hair cut. Armie walked back into the kitchen, she had a buzz-cut and it fit her, very well. She was still wearing one of my domino masks, hiding her eyes, whatever color they were. I inspected her hair, the cut looked like a professional had done it. "I'll be right back, promise" She said, I believed her, she was showing none of the signs of lying; no nervousness, no increased heartbeat, etc. Thirty-seven minutes later an almost unrecognisable jumpsuit-clad person walked in, it was Armie. She had no cape. But her uniform looked similar to mine except the coloration and the logo. Instead of an _R_ she had an _A_ across her chest. Her suit was bright green long sleeve top and a grayish green bottoms, a dark green domino mask (the same shape as mine) she had a green utility belt and dark green gloves and black combat boots, Her look completely matched her hero name. And it perfectly fit her body and personality. The more I got to know about her the more I have to remind myself that Armie is a girl, she didn't look, act or dress like it but she was.

The rescue operation was going perfectly so far. We had gotten into the building Armie showed us, and she was now leading us through the vents to where her friends were. We got to standing outside white room covered in posters and containing two bunk beds. There was three people were sitting on the beds, one on each leaving one of the top bunks empty.

"do you think she's okay?" a first voice asked, youthful but not too young.

"Je ne sais pas" a younger voice replied in perfect french. (Translation: I don't know)

"dunno 'bout you mates, but I dunno now she coulda escaped alive, I know Armie's a tough girl but-" said a heavily (australian) accented voice

"You can quit moping around, guys, I'm not dead" Armie interrupted opening the door.

"Armie!" exclaimed the owner of the first voice, who looked about twelve years old. And was (like every other boy in the room) wearing a white mask covering the upper half of his face. The owner of the first voice had black hair, spiking out over his forehead, and tannish skin.

"Je vous l'ai dit! Je vous l'ai dit!" the youngest (the french one) screamed at the oldest (the australian one). (Translation: I told you! I told you!)

"Hey, Ionize, Cameo, Coureur du vent" the last name she said was in French. (translation: Wind rider _or_ Rider of the Wind)

"Tu m'as manqué, Armie" the french boy said softly, (translation: I missed you, Armie). He had chocolate-brown hair, peach (not pale, not tan) flesh, and pink(ish) lips.

"I missed you guys too" Armie said pulling the youngest boy into a hug, my guess is he was eight years old.

"HiI'mKidFlash!who-"

"slow down KF they can't understand you" I said to the speedster.

"supers, I told you they would come, Cameo. In your face!" Ionize braged, pointing at Cameo, the australian, who looked about fifteen. With strawberry-blonde hair, suntanned skin and a strong build.

"Good to see you, mate" Cameo greeted "who're your new mates?"

"Robin, Kid Flash, Red Arrow, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis" Armie replied pointing at each of us when she called our name.

"I knew someone would rescue us, someday" the eight year old Coureur du vent said, with a french accent (duh).

"yeah I remember we had debates over who would come" Ionize agreed.

"I was half right," gloated Cameo.

"how? you said Batman" Ionize said, confused.

"well, his partner came that's half credit, right mate?" Cameo defended.

"yougonnaintroduceyourfriendsArmie?" KF said, not even slightly a regular human pace, but luckily Armie still understood.

"This is Coureur du vent, he is-" Armie started.

"-huit ans." the eight year old finished, before Armie got the chance to. (translation: eight years)

"Cameo, fifteen" the australian said, (I was right).

"I'm Ionize, and I'm eleven" he had a slight asian accent.

"how come all your friends here are boys?" Ms Martian asked.

"because they had the genes for superhuman traits already they just needed to activate them" Armie answered. M'gann nodded in understanding. "Ready to get outta here?" Armie asked the boys.

"been waiting five years" Cameo answered.

"six for me" Ionize said, trying to keep the sadness from his voice.

"quatre" the french boy supplied, he started to sniffle, he was crying. (Translation: four) Armie hugged the younger and ruffled his hair comfortingly.

"Ça va bien se passer, nous trouvons votre famille." She comforted in softly spoken French. (Translation: It's going to be alright, we'll find your family) CdV nodded, giving a hopeful smile. It was obvious that the boys here were like brothers to Armie and that she only wanted the best for them. Armie led the way back out, through different vents so that if the LexCorps people knew we got in they wouldn't be able to use our entry way against us. Once we got out we pulled into the bioship heading towards Mt Justice. CdV (the little French boy) ripped a hole in the back of his shirt as soon as we boarded allowing small little bumps on his back to unfold into light grey wings. His chosen name made a lot more sense because of that. When the team plus Armie and the boys got back to HQ it was dark out and everyone was tired, even though there wasn't any fights of LexCorp. The team (including myself) went and changed into normal clothing. I came out with my normal dark green hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and sunglasses. I cackled at the sight in the lounge/living room. Armie, Ionize, Cameo, and CdV were asleep on it. All of them still wearing their masks, and Armie still wearing her new kelver suit. Ionize was using Armie's shoulder as a pillow while CdV was snuggled up next to her (on the other side) with his little head resting on her lap. Cameo had an arm slung around Ionize and his head propped up with his arm. All of them were softly snoring. Those four truly looked like a dysfunctional family. Aren't all families dysfunctional though? Wally walked in and snickered at the sight.

"Aww" M'gann cooed. Artemis was trying not to laugh, Kaldur was smiling and Conner had a blank look on his face. As if he didn't know how to react, and I'm pretty sure he didn't.


End file.
